


Love Shines Bright

by TheLudo_of_life



Series: Merthur drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Quaint and cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLudo_of_life/pseuds/TheLudo_of_life
Summary: A cozy little tea party becomes cause for much more celebration.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Love Shines Bright

Arthur bit greedily into the fresh, homemade scone, relishing crisp crunch it made.

"Mmph," he mumbled, "this is so very good! So good!"

Hunith laughed.

"I'm really glad you like it, dear," 

Mid-bite, Arthur looked up into her sharp blue eyes intently, and opened his mouth to speak, when Merlin came into the room and flopped down beside him.

"So," Merlin began, "You planning to leave some of the food for us or are you gonna raid our entire pantry?"

Arthur scowled at him, while Hunith reprimanded her son.

"Come now, son, let him be. There's plenty for everyone."

"Well yeah, but you're not the one who has to listen to him drone on about gaining weight and 'losing his charm', whatever that means."

"That was ONE time, Merlin," Arthur said defensively, "And even you couldn't resist gorging on all those hundreds of desserts Gwen made for that party she threw."

"You ever heard of self control?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm real good at it... even now, look how I'm resisting the urge to smack your goofy-"

"Y'know it's pretty tough to believe your threats right now, what with all that melted butter dribbling down your chin," Merlin interjected, a smug look on his face.

Arthur's arm immediately rose to his face to wipe off the dribble, when he realized he was almost ruining his expensive jacket. He hurriedly removed it so as to not spill anything else, when something small and shiny and round fell out of his inner jacket pocket and rolled all the way over to Hunith's shoe. She picked it up.

"What do we have here..?" she said gently, a soft look on her face.

"THAT'S MINE!"

In a flash, Arthur had sprung out of his seat and, skidding across the floor, seized the ring from her fingers. 

Then, realizing his position, he flushed a bright red.

Now on one knee, he turned to Merlin wide-eyed.

"I mean... I meant it for you anyway. If you'll have it. If you'll have _me_. I had been meaning to ask for your mother's blessing before, but-"

He was cut off by Merlin, who had clapped both his hands onto Arthur's cheeks.

"You _IDIOT_!" he screamed, and bolted back inside.

Arthur stared at his retreating form, stunned. He had played every possible reaction he could receive a million times before. None of them even came close to... this.

Unsure of what to do, or what to feel, he turned awkwardly to Hunith.

She was puzzled too, but gave a comforting smile at his pleading eyes. She smoothed down his hair gently.

"You both could not have found a better partner for each other. I'd be very pleased to have you for a son too.."

Merlin dashed into the room again, and when he had knelt down in front of Arthur, opened a tiny box he had in his hand to reveal a bright, shiny ring.

" _I_ was planning to propose to _you_!" he said, a little breathless.

Arthur only stared, an incredulous look on his features. 

Hunith watched them both, kneeling, holding rings in their hands, gazing at each other with all the love they could muster. She choked back her tears, along with a little chuckle at the back of her throat.

At this, Merlin snapped out of his reverie and beheld the soft but proud glow in his mum's eyes. She nodded at him, and he smiled back. He looked down at the ring in his hand, then at the one in Arthur's hand, and then, at Arthur.

He leaned in, as did Arthur, and they kissed softly, pouring out all the love that they couldn't find words for. The fingers of their free hands intertwined as they held on tight, a silent promise to never let go. 

Merlin tilted his head to deepen the kiss when Arthur jerked back.

"So that was a yes, right?"

Merlin's laughter rang out loud and clear, as he said, fondly exasperated, "Yes, of course it's a yes, ya dollophead!"

And they crashed into each other again, drunk on passion and emotions, barely registering the hurried, fading footsteps of his- _their_ -mum.


End file.
